Learning at 16 ( A Percy Jackson Story )
by CaskettPercabeth4eva
Summary: Perseus Jackson, turning 16 next week is excited. He can get his licence, and actually have an exuess to get away from Smelly Gabe, his abusive and Smelly step-father. Now he doesn't know his dad, never has, and his mom doesn't talk about him. But one day when Grover Underwood, Wise Owl, emo kid, and Beckondorf take him to a place the call him, Percy is slowly learning war&father.


**Hey, readers! it's me with my first Percabeth story on . I do have a wattpad account on , though. Please be kind enough to check out the accounts GottaLoveZaynMalik and themolins. I write mostly Percabeth, but you might find a little Harry Potter, Mockingjay ( which is my own charecter ) Divergent, Caskett ( from the TV show Castle, it's a couple ) and Kane Chronicals. I 3 to read about Greek and Roman and Egyptian mythology, I'm also a big fan of Distopian books. If you want me to maybe read one of your books that might fall into something like like, leave something in my messages or comment ( if you can do that, I don't know, I'm new to this website ), and enjoy the story! I do not own PJO or HoO, Rick Riodan does.**

**Percy Jackson  
_-**

****I woke up next to my younger sister, Prim. Well, she was still in her bed, sleeping soundly. Now I was 16 next week, and Prim was 9 next month.

As I got dressed I heard my step-dad, Gabe Ugliano in the living room with his poker buddies. God, I hated Gabe. He smelled like rotten cheese, bosses my mom around to get him stuff, can't hold a job longer than two days. I don't know why my mom stays with him. She should just go back to my dad. I mean, I don't know who he is. But he must be better than Gabe. Anything has to be better than Smelly Gabe, which is what I nicknamed him when I was like 5.

When I looked at the clock it looked like **1509, **it must be 10:59 AM. I'm dyslexic, so it's hard to tell sometimes.

When I finished brushing my hair, and went over to put on my deordant, Prim woke up. She went into the bathroom ( which was right next to our room ) to get ready for today. It was my birthday party since my mom, Prim, and me were going to Minoutank for my real birthday. My mom and me had been going there since before Prim was born. It's our way of escaping Smelly Gabe,

When we went out to eat some blue waffles that my mom cooks every Saturday morning for breakfast, we found that she wasn't home. Probably went to work at the candy stand already, so Prim and myself just heated up some food.

The pancakes were _so _good. My mom made the best food in the whole world. And as I went to the living room, Gabe grabbed Prim's arm ( he has a _really _tight grip by the way ) got her against the wall, and slapped her so hard her face turned slightly red, and my big brother instincts kicked in.

" Don't touch her!" I yelled at Gabe, and he let go of Prim, who started silently crying behind Smelly Gabe as he faced me.

" And what is a little 15 year old boy going to do about it?" Gabe asked me, and I don't know where I got it from, or how I was capable of it, put I grabbed Gabe by the collar of his shirt, and shooved him into the wall.

" _Don't. Touch. Her." _My voice got stern and full of rage at Gabe, and I let go. Him, along with his poker buddies and Prim all store at me. Confused. To be honest, I was confused, too. How was I able of even doing that? Expecially to Gabe.

But then I realized they weren't staring at me, they were looking above my head.

" What?" I asked as I looked up. A blue fire with a trident inside the circle.

Then my mom walked in with my friends.

Okay, when I say friends I mean my cousin, Daniel, my other cousin, Trinitty, and my best-friend, Grover. My mom rushed into her room, and Grover just stood there, Staring at the fire above my head. So did Daniel and Trinitty and the others still. When a guy, about college age, a emo guy about fourteen, maybe thirteen, and a suriously beautiful blond chick with stormy grey eyes walked behind Grover.

" Grover!" the blond chick said, somehow ignoring the fire over my head, not really acknowleging me or Smelly Gabe or any of those people, and Grover jumped he turned around.

" Yes, Wise Owl?" Grover asked the chick. It must be a nickname, who would name their kid Wise Owl?

" The _Princess Andromada_ is forcing in on New York," the Wise Owl girl told Grover," And we don't have a," then she noticed us, ignoring the fire still," You know what that's sixteen this year from the Big Three. We have Nico, he's twelve, Thalia is still fifteen, Bianca is dead, and Tyson is about a year short on us being 15."

" Are you sure it isn't help to fight this gods frikkin war?" Grover asked Wise Owl," Because you're right, we don't. At least not that knows they're a you know what, and are trained to fight a war. Do you think Thalia would pass, though?"

" If she did," Wise Owl said," She would be like 20. She's to old, Nico's to young, and so is Tyson, and Bianca would be old enough, but of course she's dead. Plus, Nico is technically 83."

" True," Grover said, and pointed at me," he turns sixteen next week. Would that pass?'

What do I have to do with a war? Suriously.

" Well the last war lasted about a year," Wise Owl said," He could. But does he know how to fight?"

" He just shoved me into a wall," Gabe told them, and they looked at me.

" I don't know why or how I did it," I told them," I just did."

" He's gotta pass," the emo guy said," I'm to young or old, Thalia is to young and to old, and Tyson is to young by a year, and of course Bianca is dead. He's our only hope."

Wise Owl looked at the college aged guy," Your call Beckondorf," Wise Owl told the guy, Beckondorf," You're leading us into this war. Is he in or is he out?"

Beckondorf thought two seconds," He's in," Beckondorf said," The fate of the world relies on it."

The fate of the world?

When the emo kid walked over and grabbed my arm," Do not let go what ever happens," the emo kid told me," This might be a little scary for a first timer."

Then we walked into a shadow. The last thing I heard was people screming my name, but not my mom or Grover. And I knew they were in that room.

When we walked out of the shadow, we were in a weird place that looked in the woods, next to the ocean. Still in New York, but everyone was running around, yelling stuff at another person. With knives and swords and bows and arrows and spears, it kind of scared me.

" Where am I?" I asked the emo kid.

" Camp Half-Blood," he told me," Welcome home, Percy Jackson."


End file.
